Thank You chapter 1 Changed
by love sasuke14
Summary: Sukura has changed so much sence Sasuke left like her hair, clothes, and even her attitude. But when she meets up with Sasuke after so many years what does she think? Read and fined out.
1. Chapter 1

THANK YOU

Looking around at all the enemies that just stood there waiting for me to attack. Some had black hair that spiked up naturally, long hair, some tall, short, fat and skinny. They were robbers, trying to attack a helpless teen girl. Right, I used to be like that, that was before Sasuke left and only said two words "Thank you" that left me in a daze. For years I tried to understand what he was thanking me for but never came up with an answer so now I despise him with every inch of my life for leaving me in that condition with just two words to help me move on. After that day I changed my appearance totally let my hair grow back out, and dyed it black. My clothes were now pants, a white shirt that showed part of my stomach and I have a black jacket around me and with black shoes. My attitude changed to being series; Kakashi says I'm one of the best fighters. See what you have done to me Sasuke I'm 17 and you already torn me apart I don't even know myself anymore.

Waking out of my nightmare I looked around again and just laughed. Slowly I reached in my back pocket. Some of the robbers moved so I through them an evil glare quickly I took out a Kunai and through it at the robber on the right of me and dogged the Kunai that was thrown towards me. Moving so fast I kicked the robber that tried to kill me then I grabbed him and through him in front of me to block two kunai that was aimed towards me. Grabbing 3 Kunai out of my pocket I through them at the three Robbers that stood side by side not any of them saying a word. Each Kunai struck them in the head killing all three instantly. Dropping the dead robber I held I went to one of them and grabbed the paper that they took from me. A map to the village that was attacked 3 hours ago. Kakashi sent Naruto and me but he got cot up with the last optical that was thrown are way. Someone didn't want us to go to this village.

Quickly I started on my mission unharmed from my battle. My black wavy hair blew around me making me pull it up in a pony tail. Stopping on a branch in the forest I took another look at the map I was close. Quickly I picked up my pace when Naruto jumped beside me. Naruto was like the brother I never had always there to help me in danger, but the more I've been practicing I need his help less. Again I'm not that wimpy girl that used to cry with everything Sasuke said. Now I could handle my fights and take harsh words that were thrown at me. I know I'm hurting my family and friends by the way I changed but I was tired with the old me I don't want any ones help anymore.

My thoughts went back to reality when Naruto stopped. Stopping with him he looked dazed so I looked were he was looking and my eyes widened. The village we knew was now a burnt down mess. Fires were scattered around eating away the buildings that used to stand tall, people laid dead or unconscious on the dirt road. Horses with wagons ran around in terror, smoke turned the day to night and in the middle of the court yard that was know ripped to shreds was a group pf people standing in a circle. What was this? I thought as I jumped down from the tree with Naruto right behind me. Running up to people I found they were asleep some were dead but most of them asleep so me and Naruto took some and put them clear away from the smoke. The heat was bad and the smoke filled my lungs but I kept going. Looking around I heard the group of people talking as there voices echoed through the dead roads. Quietly I walked towards the building as Naruto still pulled people from the cloud of smoke. There in the court yard was a group of people short, tall, fat, skinny, black, blond hair but they were wearing all the same thing a white open shirt, black pants, black shoes and a purple tied rope around there waist. Suddenly I heard a loud voice boom over everyone and the voice sounded familiar. Standing in the middle was a little boy tied up so his hands were raised above him he looked in pain and sad. Standing right next to him was someone I never thought I would see again but I clenched my teeth with anger it was Sasuke Uchiha.

Hi there well this is the Author righting I want to thank you for reading but can you please comment and tell me how the story is. And if there are any stories you want me to read I will be very happy to read them


	2. the deal

Chapter 2 – the deal

Sasuke yelled beyond the crowd of twins and all of them listened with out saying a word or moving they didn't even know I was there. I couldn't make out what he was saying but it must have been important but not to me. Just then he razed his sword above the helpless boy and was about to strike down but just in time I through a kunai at the sword so it flew out of his hands. Quickly he looked up coldly and confused and he saw me. Jumping out of the way of all the other people that wore the same thing as Sasuke. Jumping over them I landed in front of Sasuke and tried to kick him but he cot my leg so I grabbed a kunai and slashed it at his cheek. Dropping my leg I twirled around cut the rope that was holding the boy "Listen go down that road and you will fined a man named Naruto now run" I gently pushed him as he ran down the street I told him to. Looking up I dogged a punch and stabbed the guy in the chest quickly I pushed him into a group of I'm guessing Orochimaru's group of people. Grabbing my Kunai I through it at a man with black hair and he went down like a sack of rocks. Just then felt a sharp pain in my side. My anger fired through my veins as I turned around to see who it was. Sasuke stood there with a red line across his cheek and it spilt blood his sword was in his hand and my blood was painted on the tip.

Just then I through a punch and at the same time I through a Kunai at his hand making him dropping his sword . Quickly I shot another punch and he grabbed my arm "Who are you" he asked coldly.

"I'm not the same girl from that night Sasuke" I growled back at him. Suddenly his gripe around my wrist softened and his eyes grew wide.

"Sakura" he whispered then suddenly his eyes turned cold and glared at me. His gripe tightened .

Sasuke prov:

What is she doing her she can't be here I will have no choice then to kill her. Sasuke growled in his head. What did she do to herself she had black hair that was wavy and stop at her breasts, her green eyes were beautiful as ever and she changed her outfit. What happened to you Sakura?

Sakura prov.

"Sakura!" I heard Naruto's voice break over the silent now was my chance Sasuke was distracted. Quickly I grabbed a kunai and stabbed Sasuke on the side. Looking up Sasuke cringed in pain but then grabbed my neck. An evil glare swept through his eyes as he clenched his teeth. Gasping out for air that was there but I couldn't reach it; day to me was turning to night. Suddenly Sasuke's eyes widened like he didn't know what he was doing. Quickly he lossened his grip around my neck and dropped me softly he looked at his hands in horror. Slowly I was about to crash into the dirt floor but he cot me in his muscular arms. That's when everything lingered black.

Why? why! Sasuke when I'm around you I turn helpless and weak then you end up stopping my fear. Sasuke that was my fear to be killed by you to be killed by your hands. As much as I hate you I love you with every inch of my body and soul but now I will never show that. You changed me into you; so angry at the world seeing it a different way, so silent and truthful. What happened to me?

Slowly my eyes weakly opened, climbing up in bed I looked around to fined Naruto snoring in a chair. He looked so peaceful but I had to know what happened to Sasuke was he still out there if he was he needed help. That look he gave me looked like he was lost in his mind and trying to get back. Or did I kill him with my Kunai if I did well then problem solved.

"Naruto" I shook his arm. Slowly he moved in his chair and groaned before getting up.

"Ya" he said as he yawned " O Sakura your up I have to tell the nurse" he was about to run out the door but I grabbed him.

"Wait what happened to Sasuke" I strangled to keep him controlled but he stopped when I said his name.

"Since when did you care about Sasuke?' he leaned on the chair as it slipped from under him and he went crashing to the ground "Ya that hurt" Helping him up I Winsted as Sasuke's lost eyes popped in my head.

"He seems lost" I muttered as I grabbed my clothes that were on the corner "So what happened"

"O he is fine he's in the room down the hall man I tell you, you got him good." He laughed as he pointed his thumb down the hall.

"Wait what?" my mouth dropped open "He's here" Okay I could believe he was eaten by a bear or taken by a bird but here. My luck could not be that bad! Now I was really wishing I stabbed him in another spot then his side. "I'm going to go change well see him after I'm done." I growled.

Walking into the small bathroom I stopped at the mirror. My black ,wavy hair sat on my chest with my long bangs in my face. My eyes were a pretty green but something dark had grown deep inside them. Slowly I took of my hospital dress they put me in to revile a white laced bra and boy short underwear. My abdominal muscles showed as I took of the dress I had a badge wrapped around my waist from were Sasuke stabbed me. My skin was a light tan from being on missions all the time. Grabbing my white shirt I put it on, then my black pants and then my black jacket and black shoes. Ever since he left black was the only color I would wear and that's when I became friends with the shadows. Walking out of the room I found Naruto wasn't there so I figured he already went to see Sasuke. "O happy, happy, Joy, Joy!" I mumbled to myself.

Quickly I walked around the doorway into his room and found Sasuke gone. "O great problem solved" I smiled.

Just then I heard Kakashi down the hall "Sakura help Naruto get Sasuke he has excepted" Slowly I rolled my eyes and looked out the open window that I was guessing he had jumped through.

"Great!" I yelled as I punched the wall and quickly jumped out the window. When I hit the ground I didn't take a minute to breath I just ran after the two of them. Looking down I saw their two tracks leading into the forest. Quickly I ran back in the forest that I was once in. Just then I felt a huge weight that threw me into another tree. "what the" anger ripped through my whole body looking up I saw Naruto on top of me past out.

"Sasuke you could have killed him" I yelled as I put him down gently.

"So" he remarked coldly. Suddenly my eyes glared at the sight of him he was back to his confused self. He wore the same thing as yesterday with a badge on his hand from were I got him and I suspect there was one around the waist to. Gritting my teeth I tightened my hand into a fist.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sasuke!?" I growled at him.

"Reality of course you wouldn't know anything about that would you. Look at you, you gone all emo on every one. What the hell is wrong with you. I bet you still cry when some one says one bad thing about you.!" He laughed as he scratched his head like this was just an every day talk. Suddenly a spark of rage ignited in my eyes as I pulled out a kunai and pointed it straight at him.

"O you would not do it one you still love me" he sighed "and two you don't have the guts" he smirked as he remarked the second why. Looking deep into his eyes I felt pain and hatred for this man. Slowly I smirked to myself and twirled the Kunai I my hand and flung it towards Sasuke aiming to miss him to ketch him off guard. My plain worked he dodged the dagger and as he was busy moving I ran for my attack. Drawing another kunai I cot him by the throat and pushed him up on tree, not poking through his flesh but on the verge. My face was on the side of his and I whispered coldly in his ear "I'm not the same girl Sasuke you changed me into one of you that day you left. The Sakura you knew has died long ago. Don't worry I'm not going to kill you but I really want to." Moving my head so I could look into his now widened eyes he just stared off into space. "Hate to break it to you" I smiled evilly. Still holding the dagger to his throat I heard Kakashi behind me.

"Good work Sakura" he said as he put a hand on my shoulder. Still looking into Saskue's eyes I retrieved the dagger and put it into my pouch.

"No prob" I muttered. Kakashi walked in between me and Sasuke and grabbed his hands to tie ropes around his wrist so he wouldn't us them in an attack.. As soon as Sasuke saw Kakashi his look hardened. Not taking my eyes off of Sasuke's eyes he suddenly looked toward the sky fallowing his gaze my eyes softened to see a hawk flying in the sky. When I released it was a messenger hawk. One of the guards that fallowed Kakashi pushed Sasuke when just then he growled "What do you want with me anyways"

"Trust me we need you more then you think." Kakashi smiled through his mask.

"O Um Sakura we need to talk when we get back Naruto already knows but since you were unconscious we didn't want to bother you" Suddenly Naruto jumped right beside me "I knew you could take him man Sakura you sure have changed a lot."

"Changed" echoed through my head like a broken cd player but I just shook it off and fallowed them to the leaf village once more.

*********

Quickly I walked into Kaskashi's room and sat down.

"Hi Sakura I have to tell you two important matters." He sighed and looked at me through his mask.

"Okay" I gestured with my hand for him to go on.

"Sakura we got another mission to go and lead an old women to the Sand Village." He took a deep sigh "A village there called Longa has been possessed and we need her because she's the only one that can defeat the soul. But we need you to guide her safely to the village because a black devil is trying to kill her.'

"Okay" I shrugged doesn't sound too hard.

"But Sasuke must come to protect the women because the devil can't stand a members blade from the Orochimar group."

"So is that why you wanted us to capture Sasuke when he ran from the hospital?" My eyes widened when I thought of our team being whole again.

"Yes! Yes it is." he stood up as did I.

"Does he know" I asked as I lingered to the door.

"Naruto's telling him right know." He sighed. I was about to walk out when he stopped me. "Wait remember there were two things I wanted to tell you."

"What is it." I asked confused.

"Well we locked Sasuke in a cell he wont say any thing. But he wants to see you Sakura maybe this is the day you get your questions answered." He smirked under his mask. My eyes widened. Why! would he want to see me I didn't mean anything to him but maybe a bag of coal. Shaking my head I looked at him then at the door.

Slowly he reached in his pocket and pulled out a silver small object "So here is the key" not taking it I examined it was like the old fashion keys with the swirls on top and there was a skinny stick till it hit a block ridge.

Finally I grabbed the key and took a deep breath.

With out saying a word I entered his cell. Looking around I saw a figure in the corner " You wanted to talk" I repeated his words coldly that he told Kakashi

"Yes" he sounded so soft so warm but so serious just like the old Sasuke we knew but I knew that couldn't be true. Slowly he lingered off the bed and walked towards me, the light that was pouring in through the side window was now shinning on Sasuke's face. Showing the scratch I gave him that had not healed fully. His black hair stood crazy up naturally and his eyes shinned with beauty. Suddenly I almost fell for him but I cot myself.

"I want to make a deal I will seek the person you want to take safely to the Sand village but after that you will let me go free or." I was confused he looked like he was his old self again but he talked so angry. Frustration built in my mind as I egged him on.

"Or what" I smirked. It happened so fast he was standing in the light but now he had me up on a wall with his forearm resting on my throat his other hand was resting on the wall behind me to keep him balanced and his lips inches away from mine "Or terrible things will happen." Looking in his eyes I felt a sense of loss. I felt his body up against mine with every hard rock abdominal muscle grinding on my stomach. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath almost falling for him again I pushed him away.

"Deal" I muttered as I itched my throat from his arm that was tightly resting on it.

"Deal" he said with his arm out for a shake. Shaking his hand I just rolled my eyes knowing I would regret it. Looking into his eyes they slowly lingered to the scratch on his cheek from my dagger yesterday. Slowly I raised my hand over the wound it didn't help that he was taller then me I had to really reach when suddenly a burst of green like coned around his injury his skin started to mending together.

I couldn't help it but they were just there his eyes stared back into mine so soft and helpless. The light dimmed and before I could bring my hand down he gently grabbed my wrist and looked at my arm then back down at me "No tricks" he whispered so low as if he didn't say it at all.

"I promise" slowly I took in a deep breath not pealing my eyes from his as he did the same. Finally he looked away and put down my arm.

Walking to the corner were his bed stood he laid down and put both arms behind his head "Tell the others are deal" he muttered. Looking to the ground; part of my black wavy hair hide my face.

_Sakura get a hold of yourself you cant fall for him again._

Very irritated with myself I quickly walked out two things rumbled in my gut one I felt as if I made a deal with the devil and two I was falling for him and harder then ever.

**Hay readers it is the author speaking love cookies lol! well hope you enjoyed this chapter "the deal" please leave a comment and let me know how you like this story please. Also if you have a story you want me to read all you have to do is ask. lol again thanking you for reading. ( o ya sorry for my bad spelling i try my best but sometimes i dont get them all) :)**


	3. hidden love

CHAPTER 3 – hidden Love

"What do you mean we leave in a week!?" I yelled at kakashi as he stood in my door way of my apartment.

"Look you guys are really good but you need more training that's all. Plus the old women wont be ready until then." Kakashi smiled calmly through his mask.

"What the hell is she taking? Her house!?" I don't see how Kakashi was taking this calm this was not a calm situation there are people dieing in Longa and he is waiting for this women to pack her goods. Ever since my attitude changed do to Sasuke I would go off really fast so you might see this a lot.

My blood boiled threw my veins as I slammed the door after Kakashi left. Turning around I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of water and chugged it down till there was nothing left; that's when the phone rang.

"Hello" I muttered.

"I'm guessing you got the news too" A familiar voice broke over the silence "This should be fun!."

"How are you calm about this!?" I yelled into the phone at Naruto who was on the other line.

"How are you not?" he said back "Any who, hay since were going to train together can I stay at your place for the week?"

"Ya sure no problem but you might want to bring your own Ramen I am out" I laughed.

"Sweet I'll be right over bye!" he yelled as I heard the phone slam down so I did the same. Naruto was like my brother so I let him sleep over a lot and No we are not in love just very good friends.

I was about to walk away when the phone rang once more. Picking it up I thought it was Naruto but to fined I was wrong.

"H-Hello it's me M-Mike" a shy voice broke over the silence.

"O hay mike what's up ?" This was odd I haven't seen Mike in 3 weeks I guess he had a mission. Mike was one of my child hood friends but he always had a little crush on me. But I never felt the same about him since I thought my heart belonged to Sasuke.

"W-Well I was wondering if you w-wanted t-to g-go out with m-me?" He had to take a breath. Mike had a problem with his breathing so in the middle of each sentence he had to take a small breath. I think its cute but don't tell him that he may take it the wrong way. "Since I'm back from m-my m-mission?" he said finishing his sentence.

"O Mike how many times do I have to tell you I'm not dating ri.." I couldn't finish my sentence do to Mike screaming in rage. Listening to him over the phone it sounded as if he was tarring his room apart.

"WWWHHHYYY!" he screamed as a loud bang echoed through the phone.

"Um Ya I'm just going to go sorry." I whispered.

"No, no, no, no I'm fine I'm, I'm sorry" he said calmly through breaths.

"I'm here" Naruto yelled as he busted through the door. I felt my body shaken and I could tell Naruto noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked as his smile faded. Quickly I hung up the phone. The blood drained out of my face as I almost fell to the ground do to my num legs. Quickly Naruto rushed over to me and cradled me to my small couch.

"What happened?" He asked panicked, its not normal that I fait. I never seen Mike act that way it was weird like he changed over the mission. So I told Naruto all that happened over a bowl of Ramen.

"Are you sure it was Mike?" Naruto asked as he swallowed a big chunk of noodles.

"Ya weird huh."

"It doesn't sound like him I mean he loves you but he would never yell at you." Naruto took the bowl to his mouth and slurped down the juice an slammed the bowl on the counter "Hay can I take a shower?"

"Dam boy were do you put it?" I laughed "Ya that's fine hay lets watch a movie after words."

"Ya cool I'll only be a couple minutes" getting up he went in my room to get the spare clothes that he leaves over here and walked into the small bathroom. Taking his bowl I put it into the sank and walked over to my DVDs and chose "9 Lives" When a loud knock echoed through the apartment. Looking around I quickly jumped over the couch and opened the door "Yessaa…..o its you" I muttered as I looked up into his soft eyes "what do you want?"

Sasuke looked at me confused "Didn't Naruto tell you I was coming over." Suddenly my eyes glared and I slowly looked evilly around at the bathroom door "No he must have left that part out." I mumbled softly through gritted teeth.

"Okay then do you mind if I come.."

"yes, yes I do mind" I quickly spat out.

"What ever" he muttered coldly as he pushed his way past me. "9 lives good movie not to scary for you is it?" he said with a smirk on his face as he picked up the case.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha your so funny" I muttered as I grabbed the movie from his hands " So they let you out?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?" he gave me an evil grin.

"O ya nothing like having time 7 together again, o wait what was that I forgot you left us." I spat out.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have left you if you were not so annoying." He growled back as he got closer to me, now we were at each others throats. It is weird because I never yelled at Sasuke but I guess now I don't care "O,O,OO" I laughed out evilly "So this is my fault!?"

"What! I didn't even say that!" he yelled back at me as he quickly jumped over the couch and landed on the soft surfaces.

"Were do think your going mister your ass is mine." I growled as I copied his move and landed right next to him. "You were thinking it."

"Right now you can read minds." He smirked.

"I give up there is no winning against you snake people" I yelled as I threw up my hands. Falling back in the couch like Sasuke. Looking over he was wearing something new. He had a white shirt under an open black lose jacket that was two times his size. His Abs lined up under the white shirt almost pulling myself in but I cot myself. He wore black pants like mine and black converse like me to. His hair naturally spiked up in that wild, sexy way and his eyes looked serious (as always). Silence filled the room so I spoke up "What are you doing here. Even if Naruto invited you, you still wouldn't have came. Who pushed you or what do you want?" Looking deep inside his brown eyes he spoke up.

"Just felt like coming." Grabbing the movie from behind him he opened it. At that time Naruto walked out and into the room.

"O Sasuke you're here." He smiled toward me.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" I mouth towards him. He just laughed and shook his head thinking I was playing but to bad for him I wasn't.

It was nice to have the team back I guess, but kind of odd it was like we were not the same people like we used to be. There was defiantly something missing. Slowly Sasuke popped in the movie and hit play. It went great we watched the movie and of course I didn't flinch. The movie was over and all went well until Naruto said "Sasuke should sleep over." That made my head spin and I think Sasuke noticed.

"Aw no man that's cool" he looked at me with gentle eyes "I need to get back."

Suddenly my legs went num and before I could hit the ground Naruto cot me "Wow you okay? ….Was it Mike" There was a look of panic streaming through Sasuke's eyes but vanished as soon as it came.

"Ya, I mean no, I don't know. I'm fine you should stay" I motioned towards Sasuke "Just don't kill any one. Well excuse me I am going to sleep" I muttered as I got up and walked to my room. After that I had no clue what happened because when I hit that bed I was OUT!

~ * ~

Quickly I bolted up in my bed, beads of sweat drained down my face as I looked around in the dark room. Shaking my head I rubbed my forehead and got up to go get a drink. Walking out I looked around and found Naruto sleeping on the sofa. Looking over my eyes widened to see another spot that was made and used but there was no one in it. Quickly I twirled my head in search for him, then my head stopped at a figure in the kitchen. He was sitting on the counter looking out the window I had by my sank.

"You okay?" I whispered to him. Slowly he raised his head and looked at me with tired eyes.

"Ya you" he jumped off the counter and stood in front of me. Looking at his bear chest I slowly raised my head. His eyes looked coldly down at me. "What did Naruto mean by Mike?"

"Don't do this Sasuke" I whispered. "He just freaked me out that's all not like you would care,…. any who." I felt my throat tighten but I held back the tears I was never going to cry in front of him again.

Turning my head to the side I could feel his eye's burning a whole in my neck. Just then I felt his fingers grab my chin and pulled it up so I was looking into his now soft eyes. Part of his hair swept in his face. The light of the moon flowed through my window onto both of us like we were in the spot light. Shadows danced upon his bear back and arms. Our bodies stood close together each of his stomach muscle grinded upon me. My breath grew heavy as his eyes drew me in. The space between us seemed to get smaller are lips inches apart when I stopped. _What am I doing? I will not be hurt again and not like this._

"I'm sorry" I whispered as I quickly pulled away and itched my head. Slowly I turned around when he cot my wrist I looked up at him. His eyes looked so soft but the rest of his face was in shadows "I'm sorry" I muttered again. Breaking from his bound I walked back to my room leaving him there in the spot light by himself.

Softly I shut the door to my room. I put on some shorts and a lose shirt since I didn't put on pajamas earlier. Climbing in my messed up bed I curled up under the covers and wrapped my arms around a pillow. There I laid thinking about what Sasuke was about to do.

_Why did he make me feel this way?_ A knot grew in my stomach. My heart aced and was shattered in tiny peaces _that even you Sasuke can't mend. _Slowly a silent tear rolled its way down my cheek. As a lump grew in my throat, and my stomach tightened almost felling like someone was punching me. My eye lids grew heavy and after time they shut leaving me in the darkness that I became unwanted friends with.

~*~

The sun sunk in through my eye lids, so I slowly opened my eyes to be blinded by the light. Slowly I shaded my eyes with one hand and lingered up into a sitting position. Looking around my Small room that was bright from the sun. Getting out of my bed I tiredly walked to my shut door, placing one hand on the wall to keep me balanced. Opening the door I walked to the kitchen. Rubbing my eyes as my kitchen came into view.

"Hay Naruto, and Sasuke." I yawned out.

"O hay Sakura, Um Sasuke left last night. He seemed angry do to the slamming of your door." Naruto shrugged and went back to his Raman. My heart pounded against my chest and I felt a sense of loneliness.

"O …okay" I whispered as I felt the knot kick into play that grew rapidly in my stomach do to Sasuke. My heart felt empty, slowly I turned around and headed back to my room.

"I'm going to get ready I suggested you do the same" I yelled down the hall to Naruto.

It took us awhile but we finally got to the training spot.

See a couple of months ago they made a place for the leaf village to practice there training so we didn't have to run through the forest, but if your captain wants you to practice in the forest then that up to them. It was all open there were places you could practice with your kunai at aiming and targeting, practice your fighting skills, a huge track was placed around a huge patch of forest that was thick; like I said no need to go into the forest it was already there. Also there was a gym in a building that had a cafeteria along with it.

Walking in the boundaries of the track I looked around for kakashi.

"Well he was supposed to meet us here." I muttered as I pulled back my wavy hair into a high pony tail. Part of my bangs dragged in my face. Just then a cold voice spilled our silence.

"He is always late isn't he." Not turning around because I already knew who it was ands and I didn't want to see his face.

"Ya your right Sasuke he is" Naruto laughed out. I just kept my eyes on the forest nothing more.

"Well you know I am very hungry so I am going to go get something to eat." Naruto muttered.

"Okay" Sasuke muttered coldly. The whole time I felt his eyes burning wholes in my head. Quickly I heard Naruto scamper away. Then I heard Sasuke shift towards me. Slowly I felt his body up against mine each muscle breathing on my back. His hand was about to come around me that's when I turned around.

"Sasuke you didn't want me then don't try to act like you want me now!" I yelled as a single tear rolled down my check,. His eyes looked coldly down at me "Tha…" he was about to say something but he couldn't because I ran into the forest that was in the middle of the track. Last thing I heard was him yell my name before I ran into the trees. Punching branches out of my path I heard him call after me. Anger fired up in my mind I hated him so much but how could I love him so much. Everything was so confused in my fake life. No matter how hard I try my old self keeps trying to kick back, but I had enough of my wimpy life. Running through the tress I looked around finding people training. _I have to get out of here before I become a target._ Running as fast as I could I look behind me to see if he was fallowing me. Finally I slowed down to ketch my breath after I figured out he lost me. Looking around as sweat poured down my face, I crunched down because a crap was forming in my stomach.

"Lookie here" A voice hissed. Looking up frantic thinking it was Sasuke but I was wrong.

"Mike?" I muttered confused. First he couldn't talk fully with out being nervous or taking a breath but he was speaking just fine. Two he wore glass and black baggy shorts with a white shirt, but he didn't have glasses and he wore black pants with a white open long sleeve shirt. And third he didn't even know how to fight, but he was here!

Loudly he let out a laugh as he walked slowly over to me. Standing up strait I placed my figures over a kunai. I mean he was my friend but from that last talk with him I wasn't so sure. Mike was a very sweet guy but you can never trust anyone. I know from experience.

"O I wouldn't do that if I were you." He stopped laughing and held up one finger shaking it back and forth. Quickly I drew a dagger, but before I could through it Mike slammed me into a tree. Knocking my head hard against the bark making me dizzy the air was kicked out of my lungs making me gasp out for air. _What the hell! how did he get over to me so fast? How did he do that?_ My thoughts rumbled together.

"You know I always had a thing for you but you always just knocked me down. Because you liked _Sasuke." _He mumbled. Tightening his grip around my neck, I desperately clawed at his hand.

"Maybe it was because he wasn't a freak like you" I chocked out. Suddenly his eyes grew hard and they glared strait at me.

"What" he yelled "I am not a freak" he screamed into my face. Quickly he threw me from the tree and onto the ground. Just my luck no one was around to her me scream.

"What do you want with me any ways" I said as I rubbed my throat and taking deep breaths as I tried to pick myself up.

"O I think you know" slowly he walked by my side knocking me down again. Just then he kicked me in the head making me dizzier, every thing began to grow dark as my back landed hard back down on the ground.

"Your mine" he laughed. Suddenly I realized what he was doing as I felt my shirt being ripped off of my own flesh. My red braw stood out as he whispered "Nice" kissing the valley between my breasts. My heart pounded in my chest as I looked around weakly trying to find something to hit him with. But it was no use my body was to weak to even move. I couldn't move my hands to punch him. I never new that I would get rapped and special by my own friend. Tears clashed in my eyes and created silent rivers on my cheeks first time in along time I cried horribly.

"Please" I whispered.

"Shut up" he yelled as he struggled with my braw. He looked confused, and not himself. His hair was messed up and he hand huge bags under his eyes. Trying to push him away was not working he would just keep on going. _What happened to you Mike_? My mind whispered. Just when I thought I was going to be rapped, Mike was thrown from me. A figure stood holding Mike on a tree by his neck. Do to my dizziness they looked like blobs. Taking a deep breath I tightly closed my eyes, hoping it was a bad dream.

"You ever touch her again and I will kill you. And I don't mean fast." I heard someone growl. After his speech I heard a fist punch into something. I tried desperately to get up but I was to shaken up. Slowly I felt a hand cup my cheek, quickly I thrashed around thinking it was Mike but the voice instantly calmed me down.

"Shshshshshs. Sakura its me Sasuke " he gentle whispered as he whipped my tears away from my still closed eyes. Slowly I lingered my eyes open. Their Sasuke knelt down beside me as if he was going to marry me. He wore black pants and shoes. A white shirt that traced his abs muscles underneath and a black lose jacket over him.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked concern filled his voice "Damn it your bleeding" he growled. Still in a little daze I reached up and found a wet substance running down the side of my forehead.

"O?" I whispered weakly.

"I'm going to kill him" he snarled as he quickly got up motioning towards Mike.

"NO, its fine" I yelled in panic. There was something wrong with Mike like Sasuke, a lost look filled his eyes when I looked into them. And I was going to fined out what.

"Huh." He sighed angrily "Here" he whispered threw gritted teeth as he took off his jacket and handed it to me.

"What's this for" my focus getting a little better.

"Uh, look down." he muttered and looked away as a light shade of pink arose on his face. Looking down I realized my braw was popping out threw my ripped shirt.. Quickly grabbing his jacket "Thank you" I said embarrass.

Taking a shaky breath he knelt down beside me and whispered "Your going to be alright." Pushing my hair up out of my face he got up once more.

"Can you stand." He asked as he looked down at me with one hand out to help me up.

"Ya I think so." I said weakly as I struggled to my feet, one protective hand was placed on my back. Just then my feet gave out and every thing started to go black again. Almost falling to the ground he cot me.

"Whoa" he pulled me up to look at him eye to eye.

"No I'm fine" I moaned as my head started to get dizzy again.

"Ups a daisy." He said as he picked me up bridal still. "Lets take you back to your room."

"NO I need to practice for next week." I moaned weakly

"Shut the hell up" Sasuke shot back at me "Your bleeding! You can practice tomorrow."

My world start turning black as my eyes lingered shut.

I felt myself flying from branch to branch in Sasuke arms. He kept me close to his body, I could fell each heavy breath he took. With in a couple of Minutes I was gently sat on a comfy surfaces. I felt my hair being parted from my face and a gentle kiss was place on my forehead.

Sorry I haven't been writing. I just been so busy with school and everything.

Well tell me If you like it or not! thank you for reading


	4. I'm scared to love you

Chapter 4

Quickly I lunged up from my dream or should say nightmare of Mike struggling to rape me in the dead of night. No one is around just me and him. Knowing that this really happened sets an uneasy feeling in my gut.

Sweat beamed down the side of my head and I was breathing heavily. Gazing around the room I found I was in an empty studio. (For those who don't know what a studio is it is an apartment but the bedroom, living room, and kitchen are all one . )

Slowly I struggled to get up from the queen size bed that laid on the ground.

Walking around the room I noticed: No TV, no couch but there was a chair in the corner of the room. Walking up to a window that was covered by a sheet my mind hissed "NO light." So I quickly ripped of the sheet and gazed around the room another time one thing ran through my mined _Were am I?_

Now that I got a better visual of the room I could tell the bed was on the same wall the huge window was on, a plastic chair was in the corner opposite from the bed and the window, a small kitchen stood in the opposite corner which could probably only fit 1 body, and last but not least a door to the bathroom sat about three feet away from the chair.

"Nice place" I said sarcastically.

Just then the door slammed open and in came Sasuke who was juggling two cups of coffee or tea _I hope_ and a paper bag in his mouth. His hair was spiked up in his sexy way and his reddish brown eyes glowed in the morning sun. He wore black pants, and shoes, a white shirt and a black jacket that was twice his size over him. His arm sleeves were rolled up and I could tell he put bandages over his wrists. _Don't ask me I don't know why he does that but it is HOT!…. Okay Sakura get a hold of yourself it is not normal going around thinking every one is hot….but boys that look like Sasuke are….Damn it Sasuke I'm supposed to be hating you right know!….So I hate you!_

"Okay make your self at home." He muttered as he put down the food in the kitchen. I could tell he was talking about the sheets….and window.

"Wait you brought me here and I really do not like walking in the dark." I growled back as I looked at him then at the weird chair that stood in the corner.

"Yes and not to mention saved your life….Soooo you should be nice to me and my stuff." He muttered back as he took a sip of what looked like coffee "I got you tea I know you hate coffee, Our practice starts in two hours so eat up and take a shower, o and I'm not taking you from my sight."

At that point I felt like I wanted to pull my hair out he was being so calm about this, but I just sucked it up and ate my scone.

"Soooo… thank you for helping me I would have gotten-" Just then visions of Mike clashed in my head and tears formed at my eye's.

"Sakura, Sakura." Sasuke's voice echoed in my mind like he was talking to me in a tunnel, but he brought me back. Shaking my head I looked around to fine I was on the ground in Sasuke's arms.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled.

"Sorry just thinking about it makes me a little sick." I said as I rubbed my head and slowly got up with Sasuke's help "Thank you….that's what I meant."

"Ya no problem." He whispered as he looked at me with soft eyes. "Maybe you should skip out on this mission."

"Why I'm fine." I protested.

"You seem shaken up I don't know I'm worried about you." Slowly he took another sip of his coffee.

"YOU worried about ME never thought I would hear you say such words. No seriously I'm fine." I laughed out as I walked to the bathroom "I'll be right out."

Quickly I turned on the water to hot-cold and I jumped in. I just sat there letting the water run down my body. My long black hair that was once short and pink ran down my chest. My thoughts clashed together like the water hitting my body but I didn't know how to answer them. _Like one why did Sasuke take me here and didn't leave me out there and why did he protect me and why did he buy me food? _

Slowly I raced my fingers through my hair rinsing all the sweat and other stuff out of my hair. I looked around for any shampoo or conditioner but found none only a bar of soup so I washed up with that.

_Why would he care about me?_ he used to think I was _annoying?_

Turning off the water I got, dried off and put my clothes back on. Opening the door I walked out to fined Sasuke changing. He had his shirt off but his black pants were on. My eyes traced all his muscles as he put on his white shirt that he wore when he switched sides. Then he grabbed his sword that he had laying on the bed along with kunai. Looking around at me he asked.

"What you looking at?" He asked as he looked down at me. Quickly I just shock my head and closed my eye's.

"Nothing" Slowly an evil smile broke over my face. "Lets go Naruto is going to wonder….o and don't tell him what happen to me he will freak out and kill Mike."

"O well in that case-"

"Why do you care about me? One when we were kids you absolutely hated me at times and thought I was annoying. Two you left when I begged you, I begged you Sasuke and you didn't even care." now tears fell from my eyes and I was in his face "That night you killed me and every one wonders why I'm not the same, So why do you care about me so damn much. You tried to kill me once so why do you care about someone trying to rape me, to you it shouldn't mat-" Just at that time he reached down and punched his lips down on mine and rested his hand around my neck and tangled in my hair. My eyes widened _what was he doing?_

Sasuke why, why do you do this to me. My head spins around when we are in the same room do you have me under your love curse? and love watching me suffer.

Slowly he let go of my lips and lingered his eyes open to look in mine "I'm still trying to figure that one out." He whispered.

Slowly I was about to fall for him I felt my old self seeping back in that's when I realized that I didn't want to do this he would just break my heart when he leaves again and I don't know if I can do another heart break.

Suddenly I got this urge to slap him and I did "Don't you even speak to me again" I hissed. A red mark appeared on his cheek and his head was turned to the side. His emotion looked sad, mad and confused all at the same time.

I didn't care I just need to get out of there. So I turned around and ran out the door. As I ran down the stairs my thoughts tumbled together as tears streamed down my face.

As much as I want you Sasuke I cant give myself to you again. I only have enough of myself for me and if you take that with you again then I will be gone. I'm just sorry that I didn't stop this when I had the chance and I'm even more sorry I didn't kiss you back.

_I'm sorry Sasuke I just can't do it. I need you but I can't come to enough courage to say it anymore. Again why do you make me weak and venerable and most importantly love you so much even know you hurt me._

**Hay there, Well sorry I'm posting sooooo late but lazy has a hold of me lol! Well hope you enjoy please comment either if you love it, hate it ,or just plain bored! Lol **

**Love you all **

I do not own any of this anime characters or Naruto but I wish!


	5. The beginning of our mission

Chapter 5 – The beginning of our mission

I put my bowl in the sink that once held cereal and I walked to my bathroom to take a shower. It would be the last one I would have in awhile, because today is the day we go on our mission.

Slowly I undressed and hopped into the warm water that rushed down my body like a water fall. My mind raced with thoughts as I streamed my fingers through my long, wavy, black hair. Washing my body, I looked up as I started to rinse my hair from the conditioner. _Now remember if you see any odd things then be careful. Look around for any traps and expect the unexpected._

Stopping the water I climbed out almost tripping. Drying myself off I walked into my room. Grabbing a shirt, and my black pants. Putting them on along with my huge jacket and black converse. I walked to the bathroom once more, and grabbed my tooth brush, and put my hair up in a high pony tail. Walking back into my room I grabbed a small pack, and put some food in it, matches, a couple of weapons and a book for when I got bored. Then I tied my small blanket to the back of the pack. Trying to think of what I was forgetting when I ran to my hall closet opening it I grabbed my belt that held my weapons and other things. Setting that next to my pack I smiled with satisfaction.

"Okay all set" I huffed. Just then a knock came at my door. Walking over to my door I opened it to fined Naruto standing there. He had a huge pack on his back and a goofy smile. "You ready Sakura?" He almost fell back ,but I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Ur… um we might want to get rid of A LOT of stuff in you pack." I laughed as I pulled him in my apartment.

"Awwww-man" he cried out.

We finally pick a couple of DESENT things from Naruto's back -pack. He wasn't too happy about getting rid of his pet rock, but it had to go.

"Well know I'm ready." I said as I pulled my pack on my back "You?"

"*Sniff, Sniff* I'll see you soon pet rocky." Naruto wined.

"Awww come on Naruto its just a ROCK!" I yelled. Finally Naruto stopped his crying, and glared my way.

"You'll do the same if you had one I mean look at him." He cried out as he held his rock in his hand.

"Yes that's nice"

After along moment of sadness, and time I finally gave in, and let him take it. Walking out the door me, and Naruto walked to the meeting spot which was at the start of the forest. Sasuke was already there, but I didn't really care to talk to him not after that day.

"Well Kakashi is late!" I said as I sat in the shadow of a building.

"What is new." Sasuke said coldly. _Yupe he was mad at me. But frankly I didn't care. I mean he KISSED me and expects everything to be fine and dandy bull SHIT! That Dick he is soooo lucky I didn't kick him in his manhood._ As I thought about it more, and more I started fantasying about Sasuke running away with me. Quickly I slapped my hand on my for head _stop that I swear I think Sasuke is controlling my mind. _My eye's slowly lingered to look at Sasuke. He was up against the wall wearing his orochimaru outfit. His head was down which let his hair shadow his face one leg was up on the wall to keep him supported and he was straight across from me. _How cold he be so calm I mean I slapped him, and he was acting like I wasn't here. That asshole. _Quickly I got up in rage to the thought of Sasuke doing nothing. I walked passed Naruto who was eating some kind of pastry "Were are you going.?" He asked through a mouth full of jelly donuts.

"For a walk!" I growled. I put my head down, and clinched my fist in tell they turned white. As I entered the forest I took out three kunai, quickly turning around I through them so they all hit a tree in a straight line. My rage took over, grabbing two more I chucked them at another tree. Tears streamed down my face as I ran grabbed the kunai, and did a flip off the tree, but when I landed I stumbled over. Landing on my back I just sat there with my hands on my face. How could he do this to me. I loved him so much I STILL love him, but I'm scared what if he hurts me again. I don't think I can take another blow to my heart and especially by Sasuke.

"Your landing is off." A velvet voice spoke over my thoughts, and silence. Looking up I saw Sasuke standing there. Leaning on a tree with the three Kunai's in his hand that I threw.

"Naw, you think." I hissed through my tears. Quickly I sat up and wiped the tears from my eye's.

"Maybe if you held in you-" he was cut off by me grabbing the kunai from his hand.

"What do you know Sasuke you're just a big jerk." I said with a glare on my face. Quickly I started to walk away.

"I don't get it Sakura I kiss you, and you slap me, then tell me not to speak to you ever again, but your letting me do it. I'm sorry I kissed you I don't know what I was thinking, but don't worry I wont do it again I love some one else." Slowly I stopped, and his words echoed in my head. My head spun with rage, and sadness to the thought of him kissing me, and him liking someone else made me mad, but I just let that one go I mean we have enough on our shoulders. _After everything he put me threw, put team 7 threw, how could I hate, but love Sasuke so much. It is beyond me._

"Because I don't want to get hurt again Sasuke you took enough of me the first time you left I would die if I fell for you again." But I knew I was already falling. Tears once again started their course down my cheeks.

"Look, I promise I won't hurt you ever again, but you need to promise me you will not ignore me. I can't have one of the people I care about most not look at me." He walked over to me. My back was to his face. He rested his hand on my shoulder which made a chill run down my spin. _Well I guess it was a good deal at least I wont get hurt by him._

**Sakura Devil:** WAIT…WAIT …wait you are not going to believe this dirt bag he hurt YOU once what makes you think he wont do it again.

**Sakura's angel:** I say you go for it the only way you are going to get threw your life is you have to trust in others, and even give your enemies second chances when they ask for it. Plus you could just be friends.

**Sakura's Devil:** Ya ya you angels are so positive now why don't you go play that angel guitar thing. And let the big girls decide on this problem.

**Sakura's Angel:** HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU .IT is not an angel Guitar THING it is simple a Harp. Look it UP! You fire monster are always so STUPID.

And for big girls I'm the more mature one here miss I will through a fit when nothing goes your way. Now Sakura don't let me stop you ,you do what you think is best ,but it is best to forgive.

**Sakura's Devil: **Taking that personal, but yourRight… I still say dump him.

Well You both are right but …I don't know. I guess it wont be bad to give him a second chance to let him in my heart, but I will make a promise to myself that I wont get hurt when he leaves again.

Slowly I fingered my jacket trying to come up with a solution. _I think the only reason why I was giving him a second chance because I wanted him back so bad, but maybe his might change his mind from leaving….Wait stop Sakura I promised I wont get hurt by him. I just will think of him as a friend even know it hurts me that we can't be._

"Please Sakura." Sasuke's voice chimed right behind me. I felt his torso grazing my back. Taking a deep breath in I said "Fine I will put the passed behind us, but I'm making a promise that I wont get hurt by you so please. Please Sasuke keep that promise in your mind, because if I let you in deeper, and you leave there will be no more of me." I turned around quickly wiping the tears that stained my cheeks for years and looked him in the eye's.

"Sakura I will never hurt you again, but you must know that I have to leave after this mission…I still need to get revenge on my bro-" he was cut off by me.

"I know Sasuke ,but when I said I was going to let you in I didn't mean….well the way you think I mean….I'm sorry I just don't think I have the same feelings for you as I did, …..that's another reason I h-I-t you." The words burnt as they came out and It felt like some one stabbing me with a sword.

Sasuke just looked down at me with a lost emotion. "I just mean friends….what you don't want to be friends with me." My eye's soften _I thought he thought I liked him, but I do, but….. my heart felt like it was being ripped into two._

"What I thought you were talking about me liking you…I mean why did you kiss me if you …don't." I looked up at him clenching my heart with hurt.

"O well ovbisally the kiss was a mistake I….I just meant that I didn't want to lose you Sakura your like one of my best friends even know you were annoying." He smirked down at me. Changing the subject I just played along.

"Hey." I yelled in a joking way "Well at least I wasn't the one always getting hurt." I laughed at him. He just smiled down at me. His Eye looked sad, but happy, and then I saw it. A look I never saw in his eyes before, pain. My heart throbbed with it to I wanted Sasuke to hold me, and kiss me, but now I see, he doest love me it was just a mistake. As much as I hoped he would love me friends are just good enough. But something told me he wasn't telling me the truth. I kind of felt like he loved me deep down.

"So what do you say truce.?" He asked with his hand out for a shake. Looking up into his eye's even know how much I wanted us to be more then friends I smiled, and took his hand. "Ya, truce"

Naruto walked up to us with the old lady by his side. She was about 60 I would say _this is going to be hard._ She wore a colorful dress that had beads, and other weird witch stuff on it. Her hair was gray, and it was pulled back in a bun with beads tied on her bangs. The only stuff she carried was a little sack that tied around her waste. _What! so it took her a week to pack stuff in that little sack. O my gosh you got to being kidding me._

Kakashi walked up right behind the old women. "Well guys this is Lucy, and you will be carrying her safely to Longa. But one thing I left out she is being fallowed by a demon that is helping the other poses Longa. Will this be a problem for team 7?" He asked as he looked at all of us. Silence filled the air quickly I spoke up "No sir not a prob." I mumbled.

"Very well have a safe mission." And with that Kakashi was off back to the hidden leaf village.

**I'm sorry if this chapter was confusing! Also I'm sorry for having it so short, and not writing for along time. I will try my best to post the next chapter sooner! XD**


End file.
